


A (Not) Very Memorable Party

by nomnomdude



Category: Life of the Party (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomdude/pseuds/nomnomdude
Summary: Elyse wants to party, Renard doesn't want to party, Cassian has a party, Astra wants to spend time with his friends. Renard and Cassian sure get to spend some time together after some not-so-non-alcoholic drinks, whoops.





	A (Not) Very Memorable Party

“When was the last time you had fun...ever?” Elyse's question shook Renard out of his thoughts and he looked around, trying to figure out who she was talking to.

As far as he was aware no one had been talking so the question came out of the blue. He looks to her to see that she's looking at him with an eyebrow raise.

“So?” So it was him she was talking to, fantastic.

“I've had fun.” he answered, indignant.

“Yeah, but when?”

He tried to think back, it couldn't be that hard to remember the last time he went out.

“Uhhh...”

“Exactly, we need to have fun.”

He looked at the rest of the group currently gathered. Cassian was over in the corner, looking at his nails. Astra was watching the people moving around in the street below from the open window. Sariel and Boblem were there last time he recalled but it seems that they've gone off somewhere while he wasn't paying attention. He had no clue how he missed Boblem's loud presence leave the room. He must have zoned out more than he thought.

“What kind of fun are you proposing?” Cassian asked, apparently the conversation had gotten more interesting than his nails.

“There has to be some sort of party going on, somewhere to get Mr. Serious over here to let loose.”

“Hmmm, I believe that there is a party tonight. Arrabella had quite an elaborate gown made for an event tonight.” Cassian supplied.

“So let's go crash this party!” Elyse seemed more excited by the minute.

“No need, I have an invitation.”

“Then what are we waiting for?!”

Renard found his arm being grabbed and before he could protest he and Cassian were being dragged out of the room by a very excited Elyse with a confused Astra following behind.

Cassian led them through the city until they arrived at a large manor. Brightly lit, guests coming and going, soft quiet music flowing out the door from further inside, brief laughs coming from different direction, and Elyse looked ecstatic. They followed Cassian through the doors, a heavy looking piece of paper being handed off to the doorman without even a glance at him. Renard and Astra followed Cassian to what appeared to be a ballroom. Elyse had slipped away as soon as they entered the main hall and Renard suspected she may have had ulterior motives for this outing.

Cassian handed them drinks and with a “don't embarrass yourselves” he was off to mingle. Renard sipped the red wine he ended up with and looked to Astra, who took a cautious sip before making a face at it's bitterness. Another tray came by of white wine this time and Renard grabbed a glass and handed it to Astra, placing his red on a near-by table. Astra seemed much more pleased with this drink and so Renard went off to have a look around.

The orchestra began a much more upbeat song and more people gathered to the dance floor, clearing the outer ring of the room. By the time the song was over Renard had finished him wine and he looked around for another server. The only one in sight was carrying a tray of strangely blue drinks, the oddest part as he watched the server move through the guests was that no one had taken a glass, until he saw a golden henna covered hand reach for a glass. Figuring that if Cassian deemed it worth drinking it probably wouldn't kill him he grabbed a glass when the server made their way over to him. It was sweet and smooth and Renard wondered if the reason no one else was drinking it was because of a lack of alcohol. Looking for Astra in the crowd he saw him also drinking one of the strange drinks.

Not wanting to end up drunk in a room full of strangers Renard decided to stick with the blue drinks. Having a few as the night went on and he moved between the outskirts and the dance floor. He felt much more relaxed than he had in quite some time, more free to dance with the strangers in their glittering gowns and robes.

“My, you look wonderful.” he heard a familiar voice behind him.

He recognized Cassian but didn't feel the same annoyance he usually felt around the man. Cassian set his mostly empty glass of blue down and so did Renard. As they made their way back to the dance floor Renard began to consider why he felt to carefree but the though didn't last long and after a moment he forgot about his worries completely. They danced and drank and eventually were joined by Astra. More blue drinks were had as the trio danced the night away.

They eventually retired to the outskirts of the dance floor, leaning heavily on one of the tables. Renard and Cassian nearly touching on one side and Astra on the other, watching the other guests in aw.

“I know I said to have fun but I am not carrying all of your drunk asses back to the inn.” Elyse glances at the many blue tinged glasses gathered on the table.

“I'm not drunk.” Renard says, or at least thinks he said but his tongue feels heavy and Elyse raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, you are so drunk. All three of you are. This better not get more weird than it is now.” she looks down at something and he tries to follow, getting to his hand covered by Cassian's and he hadn't even noticed.

“We should go.” Cassian adds, looking directly at him.

Elyse leads them out of the manor, Astra leaning on her and he and Cassian leaning on each other. Cassian seems only slightly more held together but not by much. They stumble their way back to the inn and to their rooms. Elyse and Astra splitting off to Elyse's room while somehow he ends up bring Cassian into his, where this whole idea started.

He's not quite sure how it started but at some point he ended up on his bed, with Cassian. Moments are becoming more blurred as the blue, apparently very much alcoholic, drink kicks in. There were kisses and touching that he would never allow had he been sober, his hands find their way under Cassian's robe, pulling him closer. Then the door opens and a very loud Boblem comes in shouting “Arms!” to Sariel and Cassian and Renard quickly separate, at least they had that much sense left. Boblem looks over at the bed and waves to them excitedly, they wave back very awkwardly.

“Oh, were ya'll sleepin'? Sorry about that.” Boblem says cheerily.

“We forget our keys.” Sariel explains. She moves across the room, gathers the two room keys, and leads Boblem out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind them.

Renard and Cassian stare at the door and then turn to each other for a moment. Cassian quickly gets up and is out the door before Renard can blink and he rolls over and drunkenly passes out, hoping he remembers none of this in the morning. While he gets his wish he is very confused the next day by the looks he's getting from Cassian and even more so by the smug look Elyse has on her face whenever they're remotely near each other.


End file.
